The purpose of the 4th World Parkinson Congress (WPC 2016) is to address a continued need for worldwide dialogue on the multifaceted problems of Parkinson?s disease (PD) and to propose solutions, including new approaches to research and better models of care for people with PD. The WPC 2016, to be held from September 20 to 23, 2016, is the only international meeting in the field of Parkinson?s that brings the whole PD community together for high- level scientific and lay sessions. Delegates at the meeting represent neuroscientists, physicians, people with PD, care partners, nurses, rehabilitation specialists, social workers, government representatives, and members of the advocacy community from nearly 70 countries. The four-day program highlights advancements in the science of PD and models of care for people living with the disease. Exposing researchers from the US to the scientific advancements made in other parts of the world will help them explore new ideas and build collaborations they might otherwise not have considered. Inclusion and encouragement of junior investigators in this important meeting also allows for networking and exposure to leaders in the field and can inspire those new to PD to stay dedicated to the disease, which is greatly needed! Broad support and involvement from the PD community (over 170 partnering organizations from nearly 50 countries) shows that the WPC is the right venue for these widespread groups to meet and build collaborations. It will allow and encourage interactions between health professionals, researchers, and people with PD and caregivers who might not otherwise meet. Such cross-pollination of experts, as well as advocates, and ideas will spur new innovative research, identify potential solutions to unmet needs, advance therapies for people with PD and inspire delegates to continue their work. Forty-eight committee members, including people with PD (PwP), designed an elaborate program about unique aspects of PD to help deepen the commitment of researchers and clinicians to PD research and foster research on less studied aspects of PD. The program is expected to expose PwPs and caregivers to research and increase interest in participating in clinical trials. Over 180 speakers are being invited from all areas of the PD community with sessions formatted to maximize the learning potential and dialogue, including large and moderately sized as well as incredibly intimate round table sessions with just one expert and 10 participants discussing one assigned topic intensely. The three large morning plenaries will look at the brain circuits in PD and DBS, genes and mechanisms of sporadic PD, and give an update on stem cells and iPs cells. These plenaries will set the stage for further discussion in later sessions each day. There will be both Scientific and Living with Parkinson?s posters as well as Poster sessions and tours which are designed to maximize interaction among the delegates. The four most outstanding posters each day in basic and clinical research, clinical therapeutics and quality of life will be presented in an oral ?Hot Topics? session and poster tours will be held, paying keen attention to the most promising work in the field and to increase dialogue and collaboration in the community.